Del balcón de al lado
by bxcuj
Summary: "Lo miré a los ojos, en búsqueda de algún gesto de burla, pero sólo vi en su rostro una expresión de seriedad y honestidad. Por primera vez en mi vida, me pregunté en silencio si yo era hermosa, y me pregunté también por qué mi corazón había comenzado a latir de una manera diferente de como había estado latiendo antes."


**D** escargo de Responsabilidad: **D** emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes **sin fines de lucro.**

 **A** dvertencia: **A** U. Malas palabras. OoC. OC.

 **P** areja: **K** aoru/ **B** utch.

* * *

 **Del balcón de al lado.**

Tenía diez años la primera vez que me mudé de casa. Recuerdo que mis padres estaban realmente felices, y también recuerdo que mi hermano mayor estaba muy molesto, por que él no quería abandonar su escuela. Por mi parte, me daba exactamente igual. Se podría decir que estaba casi alegre, ya que mi madre me había dicho que tendría mi propia habitación, una habitación para mí sola, una habitación enorme para una niña apunto de cumplir once años, pintada de un color verde bosque, con un ventanal que daba a un balcón con vista al jardín trasero.

—¡Estúpida niña, si te subes ahí te caerás!

Bajé mi pie del barandal del balcón y miré hacia a todos lados en busca de la voz que me había insultado; de la casa de al lado, que estaba pegada a la mía, un niño que parecía de mi edad, de piel pálida y cabello negro bastante desordenado me miraba molesto con sus ojos verde oscuro desde su propio balcón. Recuerdo haberle visto unas cuantas benditas en las rodillas y en los codos, y también tenía un pequeño rasguño en su frente.

No respondí a su insulto, ni siquiera le dije nada, sólo me dediqué a mirarle fijamente. No sabía quién era ese niño, ni por qué razón me había hablado ni mucho menos por qué parecía tener ganas de pegarme un zape en la cabeza.

—Vaya vecina tonta que me ha tocado —me dijo luego de un par de minutos, minutos en los que no habíamos intercambiado palabra—. Y además de tonta, muda. ¿Te ha comida la lengua el gato, eh, niña?

Durante unos segundos pensé que así había sido, porque no sabía qué decirle. Yo no era tonta, mucho menos muda. Muchas veces me habían regañado por pasarme la vida hablando sin pararme ni a respirar, así que no entendía por qué no lograba decirle nada. Aunque era posible que no hablaba porque él me había sorprendido al aparecer de la nada a regañarme como si tal cosa.

—Como sea, niña —rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio, como si yo le hubiera dicho algo malo—, sólo no te subas ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Si te caes, te dolerá.

No respondí ningún "De acuerdo" ni nada, sólo lo vi entrar por su ventanal a la que suponía era su habitación, y yo me quedé mirando hacia su casa, a la espera de que volviera a salir. Pero aquel niño no volvió a aparecer aquella noche.

Tenía once años cuando decidí pintar todo lo me resultase hermoso, por lo que, por la noche, salí al balcón a pintar las estrellas. Brillaban como nunca las había visto, como si desearan ser dibujadas en mi pequeño cuaderno, que estaba maltratado y que le hacían falta muchas hojas. Estuve sentada sobre mi almohada hasta pasada las doce de la noche, mientras el niño de piel pálida me hablaba de cosas al azar, sentado sobre un cojín negro desde su propio balcón. No le prestaba mucha atención, porque estaba muy decidida a retratar perfectamente el cielo oscuro que se extendía ante los dos, pero él me había hablado acerca de algo que había logrado llamar parte de mi atención.

—Si estás dibujando cosas hermosas, definitivamente deberías dibujarte a ti.

Por primera vez en esa noche, lo miré a los ojos, en búsqueda de algún gesto de burla, pero sólo vi en su rostro una expresión de seriedad y honestidad. Por primera vez en mi vida, me pregunté en silencio si yo era hermosa, y me pregunté también por qué mi corazón había comenzado a latir de una manera diferente de como había estado latiendo antes.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas, ¿eres un idiota?

Tenía doce años cuando mi madre echó de la casa a mi padre por llegar borracho. Pelearon durante horas y logré oírlos mientras me ocultaba detrás del sofá. Cuando papá se fue, mamá lloró. Y yo, que tenía doce años, apunto de cumplir trece, y que pensaba que llorar era de niños pequeños, también lloré. Recuerdo sentir los ojos bastante hinchados por el llanto, por lo que había decidido salir a mi balcón en busca de aire fresco. El niño de piel pálida y cabello negro alborotado me miró desde su propio balcón, y me lanzó un dulce de miel a la cara.

—No vuelvas a llorar, estúpida —me dijo, se veía muy molesto—. ¿Me has entendido?

Murmuré un pequeño "Entendido, y no me llames estúpida" y dejé el dulce a un lado, porque los dulces no eran mi alimento favorito, pero, de alguna manera, agradecía que quisiera animarme, aunque no supiera muy bien cómo hacerlo.

La noche de mi cumpleaños número trece, mi hermano ya no vivía con nosotros, mamá trabajaba hasta tarde y, para celebrar mi cumpleaños, mi padre decidió emborracharse. Fue el primer cumpleaños que recuerdo haberlo pasado tan mal. Aún quedaba un poco de mi torta de cumpleaños en la nevera, y tenía sobre mi cama un pequeño regalo a medio abrir, que no era más que un suéter rosa que seguramente me quedaría bastante grande, y que jamás usaría, porque a mí no me gustaba el rosa, a mí me gustaba el verde.

—Qué vieja que estás.

Mi segundo y último regalo de cumpleaños fue un pequeño dije en forma de estrella dorada, que tenía grabado mi nombre en la parte de atrás, acompañado de las palabras del niño de piel pálida y cabello alborotado. El regalo estaba envuelto en una pequeña cajita verde claro. Fue un buen cumpleaños, después de todo. Deseé que el niño pálido y de cabello negro siempre estuviera en mis cumpleaños.

Cuando tenía catorce años, comencé a tener pesadillas. Todas las noches era víctima de ellas, pero no eran aquellas pesadillas en la que solo soñabas cosas irreales y luego, cuando despertabas, te aliviabas al saber que no eran de verdad. Mis pesadillas eran tan reales que dolían, y esas pesadillas continuaban en cuanto despertaba; mi madre llorando de rabia, mi padre bebiendo e insultando a mi madre, mi hermano furioso conmigo, la gente culpándome. Recuerdo haber llegado a tener unas ojeras tan grandes que mi cara resultaba parecida a la de un mapache. A veces hasta resultaba gracioso mi aspecto, otras veces no.

—Sabes, algunas chicas dicen que yo soy como un héroe, un príncipe o lo que sea.

El chico de piel pálida estaba alardeando de su popularidad, porque últimamente parecía tener mucho de aquello, pero decidí ignorar su alardeo y voltearme a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada. Él, desde su balcón, me miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso?

—Que si tienes pesadillas, yo podría... —pareció haberse quedado en pausa, como si temiera decir lo que planeaba hablar desde un principio—, yo podría...

Una sonrisa de burla se había escapado de mis labios.

— ¿Qué tipo de héroe o príncipe eres si no puedes ni acabar una frase?

Esa noche, mientras soñaba con mi pesadilla diaria, un ruido me hizo abrir los ojos. Miré hacia el ventanal, y una sombra golpeaba con delicadeza el vidrio. El miedo me había consumido, y no me atreví a hacer nada más que mirar paralizada hacia el ventanal, a la espera de que alguien de mi familia viniera a mi rescate, pero esa noche, al igual que la mayoría de las noches, me encontraba sola.

—Oye, zopenca, me moriré de frío aquí, ¿quieres abrir de una maldita vez el ventanal?

Quién sabe por qué habrá sido, pero al instante de oír esa voz, mi cuerpo se relajó. Sin siquiera pensarlo, me había dirigido hacia el ventanal a abrir las ventanas. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiese sido yo la que llegó de la nada a su balcón, exigiendo entrar a su habitación. Vestía una remera larga y negra sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos grises, y su cabello, negro y brillante, estaba extrañamente peinado. Pude notar un pequeño bulto debajo de su ramera.

—Venga, entremos —me cogió de la mano y me obligó a entrar a mi habitación, cerró las ventanas tras de él y se sentó en la alfombra—. He traído comida y cómics. Sé que te gustan, no me pongas esa cara.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, así que supuse que debió de haber imaginado mi expresión en aquellos momentos.

—Sal de mi habitación, maldito degenerado.

Dos semanas después de que cumplí quince años, pasado de las dos de la mañana, un ruido extraño vino desde mi balcón. Me levanté con rapidez y abrí las ventanas de golpe, y allí, sujetado a duras penas del barandal, el chico de piel pálida y cabello negro recién cortado me pedía ayuda con la mirada mientras luchaba por no caer.

Cuando por fin logré ponerlo a salvo, él sólo rió. Se rió y se llamó a sí mismo idiota. No entendía cómo podía reír, mientras su cara y sus manos estaban cubiertas de rasguños, y mientras yo trataba de recuperarme del susto de muerte que me había hecho pasar.

— ¿Es que no te duele?

—Sí —una carcajada—. Me duele mucho. Creí que moriría.

—Entonces ¿por qué demonios te ríes? ¿Qué eres, un masoquista?

—No, es sólo que me siento aliviado —otra carcajada—. Pensé que... —una carcajada más—, no volvería a verte...

Mientras le desinfectaba las heridas en el silencio de mi hogar invadido por las risas de alivio de aquel chico de cabello negro, un rubor invadió por completo mi rostro.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas mientras te ríes, maldición.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, dormía cada noche con el chico de piel pálida en mi habitación. No hacíamos nada más que dormir. Él decía que era para protegerme de mis pesadillas, yo sólo le decía que dejara de aparecer por las noches en mi habitación ya sin siquiera tocar el ventanal. Pero no importaba lo que dijera, él volvía a aparecer cada noche, y yo era feliz.

—Si tienes pesadillas y te despiertas asustada, tú sólo despiértame, no importa qué.

Tenía pesadillas todas las noches, sin importar quién estuviera a mi lado, pero, de todas maneras, tenerlo a él junto a mí cuando despertaba era tranquilizador.

— ¿Por qué no solo te vas a tu propia habitación?

—No digas tonterías.

Esa noche, él habló dormido. Mi nombre salió de sus labios, acompañado de una frase que extrañamente me agradó oírla venir de él.

—Me gustas.

Aquella misma noche, besé al chico de piel pálida mientras dormía. Fue la primera vez que besé a alguien, la primera vez que robé un beso.

Una semana antes de cumplir diecisiete años, él dejó de aparecer en mi habitación. Estaba aterrada. No dormir a su lado resultaba extraño. Despertar de mis pesadillas sin que estuviera él para tranquilizarme resultaba espantoso.

Una noche antes de cumplir los diecisiete, oí pasos en su habitación. Al salir al exterior de mi balcón, vi que en su habitación la luz permanecía prendida. Me puse furiosa. Llevaba días sin saber nada de él, sin siquiera oírlo alguna vez, por lo que decidí hacer lo que hacía el chico del cabello negro; salté hacia su balcón y me colé en su habitación. Tenía planeado decirle muchas cosas, tal vez hasta dejaría que se me escapara un pequeño "Te extrañé", pero quizás no había entrado en mis planes encontrarme a una chica con un sobre blanco en las manos, sentada a los pies de la cama del chico de piel pálida. Su expresión en cuanto me vio entrar fue de sorpresa, la mía también fue así. Pero hubo una diferencia; pasado los segundos, su expresión no cambió, la mía sí.

—Vaya que sí soy una idiota.

En cuanto aterricé a duras penas en mi propio balcón, reprimí las lágrimas inútiles y me mordí el interior de la mejilla, molesta también conmigo misma.

La tarde de mi cumpleaños, el chico de cabello negro se encontró con un ventanal cerrado, impidiendo el paso a mi habitación. Aquel chico me habló desde el otro lado del ventanal, exigiendo que lo dejara entrar. Yo no lo dejé entrar.

—Vete.

La noche de mi cumpleaños, antes de las doce, el chico volvió aparecer. Esta vez él no pidió entrar. En vez de eso, un sobre blanco fue deslizado por debajo del ventanal.

—No queda mucho tiempo antes de que tu cumpleaños se acabe. Por favor, ábrelo.

No lo abrí.

Un día después de mi cumpleaños, volvió aparecer. Y no se fue. Y habló durante de horas; habló de lo que sentía, de lo que recordaba, de lo que soñaba, de lo que apreciaba. Habló de mí, habló de él. Habló de nosotros.

—Comenzará a llover. Ve a tu casa.

Él no me hizo caso.

—Supongo que no has abierto el sobre —me dijo en voz alta desde el otro lado del ventanal, y al ver que yo no respondería, continuó—. Es una carta para ti, dentro hay dos entradas para el parque de diversiones al que tanto querías ir, y también está la dirección de un nuevo restaurante exclusivo que está en la ciudad, ¿recuerdas que te conté que mi prima había comenzado a trabajar ahí? Pues se las había ingeniado para conseguirnos una reservación para tu cumpleaños. Y si te lo estás preguntando, sí, la chica que estaba en mi habitación el día que tú entraste era mi prima, Kaoru. En serio eres una idiota. Eres totalmente pésima para sacar conclusiones.

El chico que me llamó idiota se fue y no volvió aquel día, ni aquella noche. Pero aquella noche, abrí el sobre blanco mientras mis manos casi temblaban de la curiosidad. Aquella noche, abrí el ventanal y salté hacia su balcón, entré a su habitación y lo abracé mientras él me recibía sorprendido.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, me di cuenta de que aquel chico de piel pálida y cabello alborotado del balcón de al lado me amaba. Y de que yo amaba a esa persona también.

* * *

 **¡Hola, queridassss!**

Bueno, hace tiempo que no escribía, y sé que este fic no quedó muy bien (pienso que quedó medio soso y raro eskj) pero quería subir algo para que supieran que sigo viva, y además quería celebrar que pronto estaré en vacaciones de invierno :')

 **R** eviews?


End file.
